memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Duhame
|birthplace = Los Angeles County, California, USA |gender = Male |awards = Screen Actors Guild Awards winner |roles = Stunt actor |characters = Burly Starfleet cadet }} Zachary "Zach" Walker Duhame is a stuntman and stunt actor who performed stunts in J.J. Abrams' . He served as stunt double for actor Simon Pegg and portrayed a burly Starfleet cadet in the bar fight in the Shipyard Bar. Born in Los Angeles, California, Duhame is the son of stuntman and stunt coordinator Doc Duhame and the brother of stuntwoman Rachel Duhame. He started as an actor at the age of seven and performed in television series The Martin Shot Show (1994), the movie The Little CHP (1995, with Robert Pine), 's comedy Home for the Holidays (1995, with Angela Paton), the television series The Wayans Bros. (1996, with Paul Willson) and L.A. Firefighters (1996, with Peter Crombie and Jack Shearer), ' comedy Multiplicity (1996, with Harris Yulin and John de Lancie), Chicago Hope (1996, with April Grace, Scott Jaeck, and Brian Reddy), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997), and the television comedy Toothless (1997, starring Kirstie Alley). With a stunt background he also performed in the thriller Flypaper (1997), the comedy Leave it to Beaver (1997, starring Christopher McDonald), the comedy sequel Ri¢hie Ri¢h's Christmas Wish (1998, with Keene Curtis, Richard Fancy, Richard Riehle, and stunts by Tanner Gill, Cole McKay, and Nancy Thurston), and the television series Four Corners (1998, with Doug Wert and Timothy Carhart) and Any Day Now (1998). Duhame continued with performances in the drama Pay It Forward (2000, with Tina Lifford), the action drama Carman: The Champion (2001, with Michael Nouri, Scott L. Schwartz, and stunts by Manny Perry and Michael Munoz), the comedy Bad New Bears (2005, with stunts by Zane Cassidy and Webster Whinery, Jr.), the short drama A Sight for Sore Eyes (2005), and the television series Medium (2005, with Lawrence Pressman), Yes, Dear (2005), Criminal Minds (2005), Mub3rs (2006), CSI: New York (2006), Punk'd (2005-2006), Heroes (2006, with Cristine Rose, Thomas Dekker, John Thaddeus, and stunts by Justin Sundquist, under stunt coordinator Ian Quinn), CSI: Miami (2006, with Andrew Borba), and the two action films Poseidon (2006), and Deja Vu (2006). In 2007 he doubled actor in the thriller Disturbia along stunt performers Gregory J. Barnett, Jennifer Caputo, Ian Eyre, Charlie Brewer, Mike Gunther, and Marty Murray. The same year he performed stunts in the television series The Middle (with Bonita Friedericy), Cory in the House, Standoff (with Benito Martinez and stunts by Tim Sitarz), and Big Shots (with Jessica Collins and Carlos Lacamara). More recently he performed stunts in the remake of the television series American Gladiators (2008, stunt coordination by Pat Romano), the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008, with stunts by Robert Alonzo, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Yoshio Iizuka, Lin Oeding, and Xuyen Valdivia), the comedy Seventeen Again (2009, with stunts by Jeremy Fry and Lincoln Simonds), the family movie Little Hercules in 3-D (2008, with stunts by Chuck Borden), the action sequel Fast and Furious (2009), and completed stunts in Bryan Singer's biographical drama Valkyrie (2009, with stunts by Brian Avery, Joey Box, Mark Chadwick, Phil Culotta, and Mark Aaron Wagner) and in 's mystery thriller Angels and Demons (2009, with stunts by Brian Avery, Eddie Braun, Keith Campbell, Shawn Crowder, Chris O'Hara, Jim Palmer, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Rosine "Ace" Hatem). External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners